Feliz aniversário
by bruhbabalu
Summary: Eu te dou todo o meu amor.


_..._

_Ele vai embora, o sol se põe._

_Ele leva o dia embora, mas sou crescidinha._

_E do seu jeito, nessa sombra triste,_

_As minhas lágrimas secam sozinhas._

**Tears dry on their own – Amy Winehouse**

...

**Feliz aniversário.**

Você consegue, você consegue.

Apenas diga Hinata. Tente.

Passos rápidos. Pressa e nervosismo mesclados, quando ela tropeça nos próprios pés e cai, estatelada, a alguns metros dele.

Pânico.

O que ele vai pensar? Não conseguiu se equilibrar, porque ela precisa ser assim? Não o olhe, não o olhe. Talvez ele não tenha visto, se você se levantar depressa...

Mas o presente voou das mãos dela na queda, e está nos pés dele.

E todo mundo para e fica a observando, afinal porque ela não levantou ainda? Mãos caridosas se estendem e ela as agarra, e fica grata quando a puxam do chão. Faltou força em suas pernas para levantar sozinha.

Os olhos azuis dele a observam de longe, e ele está com o presente nas mãos.

O presente que ela fez, que ela embrulhou, que tem dizeres perfeitamente legíveis dedicados a ele na parte de cima da pequena tampinha azul.

Não era para ser assim, é o que ela pensa, desesperadamente, mil e uma vezes, enquanto os olhos interessados dele olham da caixa para ela.

Era para ser diferente.

Ela deveria entregar o presente para ele, e não jogá-lo em seus pés e depois cair que nem uma banana madura no meio da rua.

Mas ele sorri, é claro que ele sorri, porque ele é o Naruto, oras. E ainda sorrindo, ele se aproxima dela, gentilmente, como se temesse que ela pudesse desmaiar a qualquer instante.

"Hinata, você se machucou?"

E ela quase sorri quando percebe que ele pode estar realmente interessado no bem estar dela, mas é tão tímida que o sorriso não sai.

"Não." Murmura, baixinho, e ele precisa se aproximar mais dela para ouvir.

Ela limpa os joelhos que agora estavam sujos, esfrega a palma da mão que está ralada. Nervosa. Tremendo.

"Oh, que bom. Estas estradas estão péssimas, eu mesmo quase cai antes quando estava vindo para cá..." Naruto, sempre tão bondoso. Tentando a fazer se sentir menos ridícula.

Hinata não responde. As palavras engasgam e lutam ferozmente uma com as outras, mas nenhuma vence e o que resta para ela é o silencio. E aquela maldita coloração avermelhada em todo o seu rosto, aquela coloração que surge quando ela vê Naruto.

"Você deixou isso cair." E ele estica na direção dela, a caixinha azul.

É para você Naruto-kun. Feliz aniversário.

Era isso que ela deveria dizer.

Mas não era surpresa, nem mesmo para ela, que nenhuma palavra saísse de sua boca.

"Naruto seu idiota!"

Mas as palavras, mil e uma delas, saiam da boca de Sakura com uma facilidade quase sobrenatural. Sakura, que não estava ali há dois segundos, mas estava agora, com seus cabelos rosados molhados cheirando a xampu. Sakura, com aquela sua extrema facilidade em se expressar, em fazer o que queria. Com olhos verdes tão bonitos.

E então, Sakura sorri para ela e ri para Naruto.

"Isso é para você seu idiota. Tem seu nome escrito nele.." E ela revira os olhos brilhantes e ri da distração do loiro.

"Ah... é verdade!" E Naruto sorri, finalmente percebendo o próprio nome escrito na caixa.

E Hinata fica ali, parada, praticamente invisível.

"É de aniversário..." Sussurra.

E Naruto ainda sorrindo a agradece, mas agora seus olhos estão focados em Sakura, e a pequena Hinata já não existe mais ali, para ele.

Sakura entrega um presente ao loiro, e ele tenta a abraçar, mas ela desvia e o acerta com um soco falando algo como "abusado". Não que Hinata realmente entenda, ou veja, qualquer coisa que Sakura diga ou faça. Ela está focada em Naruto, e naquele brilho que passa pelos olhos dele quando ele esta com a Haruno.

Hinata sabe que aquele brilho corre em seus olhos quando ela está com ele.

Naruto não abriu a caixinha com o presente que Hinata o deu. Ela não o culpou, é claro que não. Hinata não culpava Naruto por amar Sakura. Afinal, Sakura irradiava vida.

O que Hinata irradiava? Nada.

Ela era apagada. Como uma estrela, solitária, brilhando fraco e sendo dificilmente distinguida das outras. Sakura era como a lua, aos olhos de Naruto.

E Naruto, ele era o sol de Hinata.

Ela era ingênua, tímida, meio boba. Mas não era estúpida.

O presente que havia entregado a Naruto, a pequena caixinha azul completamente vazia, nunca seria vista por ele como deveria; Naruto provavelmente iria achar que ela havia esquecido de colocar o presente dentro, ou que talvez ele tivesse caído de dentro da caixa na queda da Hyuuga.

Ele nunca, em nenhum momento, iria sequer pensar que ali dentro, naquela caixinha azul, Hinata havia colocado todo o seu amor, e o dado de presente para ele.

Naruto e Sakura riam e conversavam, e ela se sentiu mal por ser daquele jeito. Por não ter capacidade de ser extrovertida e espontânea, de conversar animadamente e rir alto junto com ele.

Não foi surpresa quando os dois simplesmente esqueceram-se dela.

Naruto convidou Sakura para tomar sorvete.

Ela aceitou.

Eles se distanciaram, sempre conversando, e aquilo parecia tão fácil para eles. Nenhuma dificuldade em ser quem eles eram um com o outro.

AS lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, antes que ela pudesse impedi-las.

"Feliz aniversário, Naruto-kun. _Eu te dou todo o meu amor._" Foi o que ela disse, centenas de vezes, em meio a um milhão de lágrimas, enquanto corria para casa.

* * *

><p>Eu sei, o final não é o melhor do mundo, mas eu fiquei com certa dificuldade de escrevê-lo.<p>

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos.


End file.
